Daolon Wong
Daolon Wong is a Dark Chi Wizard. A recurring villain in the later half of the stand-alone episodes of season two and the main antagonist in season three. Personality He appears to be rather charismatic and a good actor when the need arises infiltrating the Monk's temple and getting sent out of prison "for good behavior" in what appears to be under a year or possibly even in a few months given the gap between Season's three finale and his last appearance. (Lack of evidence and knowledge in regards to his actions may have played a factor in his release, or even high connections that have yet to be laborated on.) Most of his defeats are the result of humiliating (and in hindsight almost random, unpredictable and even downright miraculous in some cases) circumstances, courtesy of the Chan Clan's meddling or via other underestimated factors and values. Examples of this include Tohru not being the Chosen One making his assault on the temple both fruitless and a major hinderance because he has sense been unable to return thanks to Uncle's magic; Jade using a growth potion on herself to effortlessly defeat his flunkies by simply stomping on them; Jade possessing the powers of the talismans making the ones he got mere pieces of rock thanks to a freak accident in section 13's defense system; Jackie Chan blowing up the Talismans setting off the plot for the third season; only having the Ying of the Tiger Sasha; the power of Astral Projection being taken from him while he was in the astral plane and then being applied with a finishing spell to stop him from returning to his body for some time; Shendu betraying him and stealing his already acquired talisman powers; being locked out of Santa's house by elf magic and possibly the most bizarre of all was personally being headbutted by one of Santa Claus's Reindeer. History Season 2 When it is was thought that Tohru is the famed Chosen One, Daolon Wong set out to make sure that he never attains his powers. But Jackie's martial skills and Uncle's magic made it impossible for his Dark Chi warriors to get to Tohru. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Wong infiltrated the Holy Sanctuary, using his magic to summon his warriors from inside, as the magic prevented them from getting from outside. Wong fought Uncle in a magic duel, revealing that he was the Dark Chi Wizard who defeated Fong, who was Uncle's teacher. But it soon becomes apparent that Tohru is not the Chosen One. Wong swore that when the true Chosen One was found, he would be there. Uncle also swore so and banished him from the temple. Later, Wong sensed that the Talismans of Shendu were near, so he sent his warriors to fetch them. When they were brought to him, he found they were powerless, and when he interrogated the Chans for the real location of the magic, he saw the powers had been transferred to Jade. He paralyzed and kidnapped her, and he then tried to absorb the powers from her. The others arrived in time to save her, and while the warriors were fought, Uncle cast a spell to transfer the magic back into the talismans and pass the paralysis spell to Daolon Wong. Wong later sought out the idol of the Three Wise Monkeys, which could summon magic to render sight, speech and hearing impossible. His first victims were Tohru, Jackie and Jade. When he levitated the idol to a Chinese village, he soon found out that he also required the presence of good chi to release the magic. Though he succeeded in inflicting the curse to others, he was defeated and was afflicted by all three disabilities. Season 3 Wong came to San Francisco to take the Talismans himself, only for his warriors to be sealed inside the Urn of Wei Cheing just after the talismans were destroyed by a laser blast. Luckily, Wong knew that the powers would not disappear, but would go to a noble host. He turned the Enforcers into his new Dark Chi Warriors to hunt down and obtain the Talisman powers. Unfortunately, even with the later assistance of a similarly-transformed Hak Foo, he only obtained the Pig and Rooster, and the Chans brought the other nine animals to Section 13. (For a little while, he got the Sheep until Uncle found him and set the Sheep's power free) However, the Dragon power had not appeared yet because there was no dragon for the power of combustion to inhabit. Wong consulted Shendu and agreed to resurrect an earthly body for Shendu in exchange for his rightful power. But once Shendu was back in physical form, he betrayed Wong, stealing the Dragon, Pig, and Rooster powers for himself. When later confronted by Uncle, Wong brought out his warriors and enhanced with armor, but his scepter became clouded with good chi due to an intervention by Section 13 and Uncle, effectively making him powerless. Uncle called upon his thirst for revenge against Shendu to make Daolon reveal an extraction spell to defeat the dragon. Season 4 In prison, Wong tries conjuring up Shadowkhan, only to awaken Tarakudo, who then broke the Enforcers out, leaving Wong locked. It is likely that Section 13 placed Daolon Wong in prison on false charges somewhere along the line of theft or terrorism given the general public and government's lack of knowledge, understanding or even believing in magic. Either way Daolon either had some sort of connection in the government that allowed him to have his charges rectified or lack of any actual concrete evidence had forced the law to take into consideration the lack of knowledge on what he actually did to get arrested in the first place as he was later released for "good behavior" and sought the Deja Vu Stone, which would allow him to change his past defeats. Jack and Uncle were alerted to this and chased after him to an unspecific location only to find that Daolon Wong already had the stone in his possession and was about to use it when Jackie knocked it out of his hand, which left them trapped in different points in time. Wong found out about Jackie's portal travels after Jackie landed where he was (presumably some point in his own past on a snowy place freezing, which may or may not have been his first defeat at the hands of Uncle in the Mountains), but when Wong tried to also travel through the portals, landing him to a place in Jackie's history: searching for the Pig Talisman in Bavaria which was in close proximity to the Pig talisman (inbetween the pig anamatron's simbles). Jackie noticed this and then noticed Daolon's attempts to seize the stone and escape to the present, while those from the past (Hak Fu, Tohru and Jade) questioned who he was and what the stone they were both after was as in this point in time they were after the Pig Talisman. Jackie once again defeated Daolon and asked the stone to take him back to the beginning, but ended up at the beginning of his adventures in Uncle's shop on the day that Jade arrived. Daolon Wong traveled with Jackie (due to him having grabbed the Stone and Jackie's hands at the last second) and here he arrived in Uncle's shop at the time of the first episode. He was last seen being dragged away by the past versions of the Enforcers after Jackie claimed he had the shield they wanted. Powers and Abilities Daolon Wong claims to have defeated (killed) Uncle's sensei in Chi Wizarding, but given his lack of knowledge on some of Uncle's more powerful spells leads to the assumption that Daolon either killed the Wizard when he was weak, asleep or did some other dirty tactic before taking his life. Though Uncle vouches for his power, Daolon's constant defeats at the hand of the wizard seem to indicate that Uncle overestimates Daolon's actual powers. None the less, he is a powerful wizard with access to a great amount of magic, and knowledge that far surpasses Uncle in regards to more foreign and ancient spells. He even had knowledge of Tarakudo when Uncle had believed Oni to be a fairytale at best. He was responsible for providing Uncle with the original spell that Lo Pei defeated Shendu with and was able to conjure up control of the Shadow Khan in Shendu's vacancy. He was also able to recognize portal magic and reopen it with only a finger to chase after the Deja Vu Stone and identify the Talismans of Shendu from a simple sight and was already aware of their abilities when it took Uncle long hours of research and trail-and-error test runs in order to understand the fullscope of their secrets. One of Daolon's favored techniques for immobilizing his opponents when he feels the need or is annoyed by them he will soften the ground under their feet and,when they have sunk up to their necks,hardening the surface again trapping them. This can be done on seemingly any surface such as pavement or cement of the city and the natural soil of China. Even in a large mystic artifact such as the three monkeys without signs of damaging or affecting its magic. Daolon is also capable of reversing one's age as he did with Valmont, preforming and identifying several aspects of magic such as stone magic and preforming a highly complex and time consuming demonic rebirth ritual to revive Shendu and conjure up armor for his enforcers for their final confrontation against Shendu (which never happened). The source of Daolon's dark Chi Magic appears to be his small staff which resembles a hollowed out tree root with a blue and purple swirl pattern inside like a vortex. It can detect several different types of magic, including the talismans, and is what he uses as the focus for his spells as opposed to using Blowfish and lizard mummies or severed shrivled tentacles like Uncle and Tohru. However when he became disarmed he attempted to use other objects in his arsenal (which were comically tossed aside by Uncle's signatured two finger flick). To aid Daolon in his goals and escapades he has three foot soldier like dark-chi creatures called Gun, Ren and Tree who do most of his dirty work. It is unknown if Daolon created them himself or got them from another source, or like the Dark Hand in Season three is enspelled willing servants into his ranks. Though only foot soldiers in regards to any actual rank that Daolon could provide, they are extremely powerful and have been able to overwhelm Jackie Chan, each in a one-on-one battle in the Chosen One, however they seem to be incapable of improving their skillset as Jackie was shown to be able to defeat them in later episodes. Daolon lost them at the beginning of Season three when Uncle trapped them in the Urn of Wei Chieng. Thus he was forced to draft the Dark hand thugs into replacing his lost assets. Later he did the same with Hak Foo. He can also summon an giant-sized Ogre but only did so once indicating that he can only do so under certain circumstances or requires to make a sacrifice to do so. Physically Daolon appears to be rather weak and frail judging from his body shape and the fact that he is unable to hold his own in a physical fight, being practically defenseless without his magic; though he seems to be at least capable of some rudimentary feets such as holding onto moving gears with only one hand and is durable to survive and stay conscious after being kicked by Jackie Chan. He was also fast enough to get up and rush over to Jackie holding the Deja Vu Stone within an incredibly short amount of time. At the end of season three Daolon lost most of his abilities and was put into custody where his attempts at escape could only backfire on him before his release. Appearances Season 2 *''The Chosen One'' *''The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute'' *''The Amazing T-Girl'' Season 3 *''The Powers Unleashed'' *''Viva Las Jackies'' *''Aztec Rat Race'' *''Monkey a Go-Go'' *''When Pigs Fly'' *''Rabbit Run'' *''Sheep In, Sheep Out'' *''The Invisible Mom'' *''A Jolly J-Team X-Mas'' *''Little Valmont, Big Jade'' *''The Ox-Head Incident'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Deja Vu'' Quotes * "Gaaah, that Chi Wizard!" (when his schemes are foiled by Uncle) * "Hmph. So here we are, back in the old fu's trash heap." (when mocking Uncle's shop) * "It would appear you are the appropriate yin to my yang, good wizard." The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute * "Ah, darkness shall begin its reign." The Powers Unleashed Trivia * Daolon Wong is the only main antagonist who does not use any physical attacks or utilize martial arts. * Daolon Wong is voiced by James Hong, who is known to portrayed another evil wizard known as Lo Pan in Big Trouble in Little China. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chi Wizards Category:Incarcerated Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Humans